


Watcher

by Aryagraceling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Sam wakes up to an unwelcome sight.





	Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DieTheSlashAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/gifts).



> Merry pinch-hit-mas, Die!
> 
> First time writing SPN and I haven't watched it about four years. Please be gentle 😅

Dean watched. From the moment Sammy first stirred in the morning to the second his breathing evened out and he relaxed at night, Dean watched. Formal Sammy, hunting Sammy, Sammy with the ‘fuck me’ eyes hidden behind those goddamn ridiculous bangs he insisted on keeping. “You’re gorgeous, princess,” Dean always told him, and each time Sam’s response was the same.

“Dude, quit being weird.”

 _Might be, Sammy, but whatever keeps us sane on the road, huh?_ Dean stood at the side of the shitty motel bed they were supposed to share for the night and thumbed the button on his jeans open. His brother’s sleeping form shifted under the sheet and yet again, Dean was glad Sam ran like a furnace. Even in the middle of winter he slept with only boxers and the thin sheet to cover him.

He wasn’t going to complain about the excuse to hold him close, either.

“Sammy, baby,” he crooned when the other moaned in sleep. He was already rock hard and as he slid his pants down his legs, he grinned over his brother’s body. “Gorgeous, princess.” No matter how much he teased during the day, _this_ was what he truly lived for. The moments when every single one of Sammy’s carefully constructed defenses was lowered and he could just _watch._

He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t done this for years when they were on the road with John.

Sam’s skin about burned him when his free hand fell to rest on his arm. “Always told you you were fucking hot,” Dean whispered. He wrapped the other hand around his cock and gave it a few good pumps, biting his lip to hold back a groan. For being raised in the Winchester household Sam was a deep sleeper, and hadn’t once woken up during Dean’s ministrations. Every ‘good boy, Sammy,’ was said in absolute sincerity, even if Sam didn’t believe it. He was a good boy, perfect for his brother.

The light in Dean’s darkness.

Sam shifted onto his back and Dean sucked in a breath at the sight of his chest bared. He kicked his jeans away and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing across the toned muscle his brother worked so hard to keep that way. His hand moved quicker as he pinched the sleeping man’s nipples and then _stopped_ as he felt the sheet begin to move. When he looked back, there was a definite cock-shaped bulge that hadn’t been there when he sat down.

“Naughty,” he murmured, sliding the hand down to fondle Sam below the sheet. “Not even awake and you’re so responsive. Wonder how you’d react if I asked you when you were awake. How would your ass feel around my dick?” He tightened his grip on himself and bit harder on his lower lip. “You’re so pretty like this, though, laid out for me to love. My baby brother.”

He could feel the floodgates of desire open and pour down into him, taking him higher with each twist of his fingers and twitch of Sammy’s dick. The soft noises his brother was making--every breathy moan, every sharp inhale--paired with the way his body moved under Dean’s hand were fucking delicious. Sammy was delicious. Every damn thing about him.

“Hmm, Jess,” Sam groaned, and Dean froze. _Jess? Ex-Jess? No._ The younger man turned over onto his side and Dean knelt over his thighs, brow pinching as he jerked himself faster. No fucking way Sammy thought about his whore when it was Dean’s turn. The ever-present rattling of the radiator faded to the background along with all sense as he began to breathe harder, toes clenching in anticipation. Heat surged through his veins and obliderated any chance of stopping his orgasm before he heard it. A very confused, quiet, “Dean?” before Sam’s hands were on him, attempting to slap him away.

“Stay still,” Dean growled. He wrestled his brother’s hands down and pinned his arms to the mattress with his knees, dick dangerously close to Sam’s lips as he continued jerking himself. Sam tried to fight back but failed, sleep making a fool of him. “Fuck, Sammy, nice of you to join me for once.”

“Once?” Sam yelped, and that’s what it took. Dean came across his brother’s neck and over his cheek, nearly hitting his mouth. What a sight that would have been, Sammy licking come off of his lips. “Get off. Dean, get. _Off.”_ His knee managed to connect with Dean’s balls and sent pain zipping through him. “What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?” He scrambled away as Dean lay, holding himself as he tried to breathe through the bile rising in his throat. The sheet barely reached his chest but he clutched at it anyway as he tried in vain to cover himself. “Get off the bed.”

“One hell of a kick, Sammy,” Dean groaned. “Nearly got me to puke.” He heard a click and when he looked up, Sam was pointing the bedside pistol at him.

“I said get. Off. The. Bed.”

Dean stared down the barrel then up at his brother. “Shouldn’t point that unless you’re fuckin’ serious, Sammy.”

“I will use it. Get off.” Sam motioned to the side of the bed. “Get your pants on and get out. I do not care where you go but you will be gone by the time I count to ten.”

“Sam--”

“One.”

“You don’t mean th--”

“Two, three, four, five.” Sam’s jaw set, throat working hard as his eyes hardened. “Six, Dean, better get going. I’m not paying for the cleaning fees.”

Dean pulled on his pants, frantically searching for his shirt. That was Sam’s business voice. _Fuck. Caught._ “I need the keys for Ba--”

“SEVEN.”

 _Bus, then._ “Please, Sammy.”

“Eight, nine, Dean. OUT.” Sam readied himself, lined up the pistol with Dean’s aching dick. Dean scrambled for his shoes, not even bothering to put them on as he took one last glance at Sam’s come covered face before racing out the door. Inside he heard the gun fall to the mattress, then a shuddering breath. “Ten.”

Dean stuffed his feet into the shoes and walked down the hallway, looking every sort of dishevelled wanderer as he pressed a hand to his mouth in shock. Sammy pulled a goddamn gun on him. In _their_ bed, in _their_ room, he fucking--

“See you soon,” the woman at the desk said cheerfully.

He simply grunted at her before walking into the pouring rain. “Yeah, soon,” he snapped. “Soon enough you’ll fucking see how good I’d be for you, asshole. Watch me come back into your life as hard as I came on your face.” He hailed a cab and ordered the driver to the nearest bar. “Quick like your life depends on it,” he said. “Because I need a fucking drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Feedback is _always_ appreciated and encouraged, be it via kudos/comments/bookmarks or through any of my social media below.
> 
> * [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sparkswithyou)  
> * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4)  
> * [Discord](https://discord.gg/ZkxAX9r) (or aryagraceling#4222 if you're not looking for another server)  
> * [AO3 Armada](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951), a facebook group for all creators and readers.


End file.
